


The Molting Angel

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, bottom!Castiel, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have sex. Cas' wings are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Molting Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wing!kink

“Dean…I need…” Castiel’s voice was a mess. He sounded terrible and he didn’t look much better. Cas’ wings were dragging behind him as he walked into the kitchen, feathers falling out onto the floor, his hair a mess and his eyes red and irritated.  
  
“Woah, whats up with you, buddy?” Dean rushed over to the angel, stopping him in his tracks.   
  
“I’m going through a molt… my wings…” He scowls back behind him at the blobs of black and the trail of feathers hes left across the bunker hall. “Are ‘shedding’ their winter fluff and it itches so badly, I have not slept.”  
  
Sam walks into the kitchen and sees Cas’ face. He immediately grabs a clean mug, fills it with coffee, and hands it over.  
  
“Thank you, Sam.” Cas welcomes the warmth of the mug and the smell of the coffee taking a sip while Dean takes a look at his wings.  
  
“So, Cas, How do I help you?” Dean asks, his hands hovering over the black silky feathers. Not knowing if he can touch them or not. Or if he is to just help Cas find a way to scratch the ich or something.  
  
“Carding through them will help remove the loose feathers. And possibly speed up the process…maybe.” Cas looks defeated. Dean gives the angel a tap on the shoulder. “Ill do what ever I can. But lets take this back to your room…and try to contain the feather fiasco.” Cas huffs a laugh, and Dean’s face lights up.   
  
Dean follows Cas back to his room, picking up the feathers that manage to fall out during the walk. Some are long and some short and fluffy, Dean doesn’t understand what is happening or why, but it is.   
  
Cas plops himself onto his bed face first with a thud. He spreads his wings out and waits for Dean to follow him onto the mattress and begin. Dean carefully joins the angel on the bed, straddling his hips, his hands hovering again over Cas’ wings.  
  
“So, how do I?” Dean is hesitant, he doesn’t want to hurt Cas, and removing wings sounds painful…  
  
“Just card your fingers through my feathers, carefully. Going the direction of the feathers. Any loose ones should fall out. If it helps its like…petting a dog mixed with carding your hands through hair.” Cas is mumbling into his pillow. But Dean gets the gist. Or at least he hopes he does. There was one bit that he didnt catch at all, hopefully it wasn’t too important.

Dean gently starts to card his fingers through the feathers on one of Cas’ wings. Hand fulls of black fluffy feathers fall out or stick to his hands. He puts them in a pile off to the side and continues.   
  
He starts to get the hang of it. Cas’ isnt complaining, if anything he is snoring, so Dean’s in the clear. His hands get braver, the angel said something about his wings itching, so his fingers rub against the skin, hoping it will help aid the itch. This earns him a moan. And he stops abruptly, “You okay there?”   
  
“Keep going.” He huffs out. Dean complies, but the moans continue, getting louder and louder, the sounds and the little squirms from Cas, go straight to Dean’s dick. He is getting harder by the second, and there is no stopping it now. Especially with Cas’ moans getting hotter and hotter.  
  
Dean finishes one wing and gently starts with the next. Cas’ moans die down a little, but not much. But his wings look better, and Cas seems to be feeling better, so Dean continues. Willing his dick to calm down.  
  
He finishes, thank God. the pile of fallen feathers off to the side of the bed to be taken care of later. Dean admires how much better Cas’ wings look. How relaxed they are. Then Dean notices something.  
  
There is a mound at the base of Cas’ wings and it is excreting something. Dean goes to wipe it up and, oh. Cas bucks his hips into the mattress and calls Dean’s name.  
  
“Oh Dean. Don’t stop…please.” His voice was broken and filled with arousal.  
  
Dean complies, he massages the mound and Cas bucks harder. He experiments by threading his fingers through Cas’ wings and gripping gently. Cas’ moans were louder and more frequent, so Dean continued.  
  
“Dean. I need more…I need you.”  
  
Dean blushes. The angel is sprawled out on the bed, needy and begging. His dick is throbbing, wanting to be released.   
  
“Please Dean…”  
  
Cas was reaching down to take off his pants and boxers, because Dean was apparently not moving fast enough. Dean gets off of the angel’s hips just long enough to remove his own and Cas’ clothes.  
  
The angel sprawls out more, legs as far apart as he can manage, exposing his hole. Seeing Cas like this, was almost too much. He paused. Just taking in the beautiful sight.  
  
“Dean, please, fuck me, now.” Cas’ words sprung the hunter into action. He joined the angel on the bed again and gripped his ass. Kneading the muscle in his hands and nipping at the skin with his teeth. The angel moaned loudly.   
  
Dean was on the right track.  
  
He kissed and nipped at the flesh getting closer to Cas’ exposed hole. He ghosts his breath across the muscle and Cas bucks his hips.   
  
“Easy baby, I need you to be patient for me, okay?” Cas whimpers and okay and lets Dean continue. He licks playfully over the entrance, then with more purpose. His tongue slips inside and Cas’ hips only buck slightly. The angel holding back as much as he can as Dean sticks his warm tongue inside of him. Stretching his hole. Cas’ moans are broken and needy. He calls out for Dean to go deeper and faster.   
  
“Dean, I need more” He whines, Dean gets some of the oil secreting from the angel’s gland and covers two of his fingers. He gently glides them in, and slowly starts to scissor and stretch his hole more. Cas can’t help but buck a little. Trying to bring Dean’s attention to his untouched cock. Dean smiles. Adds a third finger and starts to suck and lick at the angel’s balls.  
  
Dean’s pace quickens, his fingers go deeper almost grazing Cas’ prostate, but not quite. He adds a fourth finger and licks the underside of Cas’ cock as he pumps his fingers in and out of the needy angel. He kisses up Cas’ back and sucks on the skin in between his wings, leaving bruises. He gently removes his fingers and lubes up his dick, lining himself up. He kisses Cas’ neck. Whispering praise into his ear. He slides inside of the angel with one smooth stroke. Cas’ wings flare out from the stimulation.   
  
“So good, Cas.” Dean kisses down Cas’ neck, threading his fingers through the angel’s feathers. Gently rubbing the skin underneath. Dean grips onto the base of Cas’ wings and uses them as he pounds into him.  
  
“DEAN!” Cas screams, “Harder.” He moans.  
  
Dean complies, slowing down his pace and thrusting into the angel hard, hitting his prostate. Cas’ arms slip out from under him as he gasps for breath. Dean smiles, seeing his angel coming undone before his eye. An eternal being being brought to this because of the pleasure Dean is giving him. Cas moans, and Dean goes as hard and deep as he can.  
  
“So…close…Dean.” The angel is breathless. His hole clenching around Dean’s dick as he comes in intense spurts across the blankets.   
  
“Good baby, you came beautifully.” Dean continues, speeding up his pace. He is incredibly close, Cas’ clenching walls pulling him closer and closer to the edge.   
  
“Fill me up, Dean” Cas’ begs. And Dean comes on queue. Filling up the angel and collapsing on top of him. The both of them out of breath and hot, but sated and relaxed.  
  
“Thank you Dean.” Cas softly whispers as he turns and kisses what ever part of Dean he can reach. He relaxes and Dean rolls off of him, grabbing a towel from the side of the bed and cleaning up the angel and himself as much as he can.  
  
Dean lays back down and Cas rolls to the side, welcoming him to lay closer. They lay together, Cas finally falling into a peaceful slumber that he has needed since his molt started. And Dean following with the bliss-ed out angel’s face being the last thing he sees before he finally sleeps.


End file.
